The Unexpected
by Ilovedeschanels
Summary: Blair and Dan after Chuck and Jenny's revelation.  See what happens to our new dynamic duo.


**The Unexpected**

**

* * *

**

She sat at the bench feeling sorry for herself. "How could I have been so stupid." she says to no one in particular.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the man who stood next to her. Silently looking at her.

"Well, people do stupid things when they are in love." Dan says.

She looks up and sees Dan take the seat next to her. She sighs. How bad must it be when the only person that you can talk to is the whores brother.

"Who asked you Humphrey."

He smirks, " Oh, I thought you were talking to me. I don't see anyone here so you must be talking to me."

She rolls her eyes and gives a faint smile. " You need a better selection of movies to quote from and who said you could sit by me."

He raises his eyebrows and says, "I didn't know this bench said Waldorf on it? I could have sworn this bench said property of New York City."

"Just because it doesn't have my name on it doesn't mean you could sit on it. What do you want Humphrey?"

He looks at her and asks, "Are you alright?"

Blair's shocked. Out of all her friends it was Lonely Boy who seemed to always be there for her. It was the second time he had been there for her and some part of her really appreciated it.

"Do I look alright?"

"Actually, you look beautiful. Well as beautiful as any embodiment of girly evil can get."  
Blair laughs for the first time since the encounter with Chuck at the hotel.

"Only you would disguise a compliment with an insult Humphrey."

He laughs this time and says, "Really, I thought I was giving you two compliments. After all you do like being the queen of all evil sometimes."

"Touche, Humphry. Touche."

He looks at her in the eye and gets serious for a moment. "Seriously Blair, are you okay?"

Blair closes her eyes and takes a breath. "I'm okay Humphrey. I'll survive. Shouldn't your sister be getting the Dan treatment?"

He looks out at the lake and says, "She left for the Hudson yesterday. I told her I would always be there for her but, sometimes you have to learn some of lifes lessons alone."

Blair looks at the lake and says, "Yeah"

She then looks at Humphrey again and asks, "What about Vanessa?"

He looks at her and says, "Yeah, I spoke to her last night and she was pissed. She basically said that she couldn't trust me and that we should break up. I told her there was nothing going on and she just laughed. She told me we could try being friends again but, that a relationship is out of the question. So, she basically ended it yesterday."

"Well, those shots of you and your sister in bed together were pretty bad."

Dan rolls her eyes, " Can you please stop referring to Serena as my sister."

Blair looks up at him innocently and says, "I thought that's what you usually called familial relations when your father and her mother are married."

He shakes his head and says, "Only you would say there is something incestuous with me and Serena sleeping together?"

Dan sees a jogger tying his shoes and giving him a dirty look.

"What? I'm not sleeping with my sister I swear."

Beside him a very childish Blair Waldorf starts laughing in a very undignified manner.

The jogger leaves after giving Dan another look and Dan says, " You are so evil. "

This causes Blair to laugh again.

Suddenly, both their phones start vibrating.

**Spotted,**  
**Looks like lonely boy and Queen B are spending some quality time in Central Park. Look B has taken a liking to lonely boy. Wonder what S thinks about this. Better yet where was C when our queen was being swept off her feet? Keep me informed everyone. This summer just got alot more interesting.**  
**xoxo,**  
**Gossip Girl**

Blair and Dan look at each other and start laughing.

"As if you could sweep me off my feet."

Dan rolls his eyes, "Well, you are pretty light Waldorf. But, I doubt you have any diamond encrusted brooms around here."

She pushes Dan and they start laughing again.

Then Blair stops and looks at Dan.

"You know, we could..."

Dan sees that she's starting to scheme and starts shaking her head. "No, no, and no."  


* * *

  
**Its been a long time since I've written anything so please be kind. I'm also trying to finish up my other story Unlikely Partners but I just can't get back into it.**


End file.
